


Escondidos

by Amerikita12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Female Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slash, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: Green Lantern y Green Arrow son unos pasionales amante, en sí tienen un "Secreto a voces" Pues ninguno de sus compañeros ignora su "Relación". Pasión desenfrenada y deseos carnales devorar el interior de ambos héroes. Que no pierden ninguna oportunidad de entregarse el uno al otro.Los personajes son de "DC" Yo solo uso la temática.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esté One-Shot consta de un parte, la pareja es Green Arrow (Oliver) y Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)   
> Para la apariencia de Oliver me base en la serie y para la apariencia de Hal en la película protagonizada por Ryan Reynolds.  
> Esas son las aclaraciones. Disfruten leyendo.

Gritos, aplausos, silbidos y toda clase de sonidos inundaron la habitación, la euforia y la felicidad estaban plasmadas en el ambiente. Aquel alboroto causado por un "Pueden besarse las novias" Que llevo al tan esperado beso y éste a su vez desencadeno la felicidad y los gritos de los espectadores, que en su mayoría esperaban está parte, ya que era entendida como la definitiva y más importante de todo el ritual hecho.

 

Aunque no todos celebraban a las novias, otras persona, más específicamente dos personas, se encontraban escondidas en un rincón lejano, oscuro que les permitía disfrutar de una escasa privacidad pero abundante éxtasis a la posibilidad de ser atrapados en el acto. Se permitían complacer sus más bajos deseos, entregándose al contrario de una manera lasciva y desesperada, cuidando de no ser descubiertos, solo para no dar por terminada su embriagante sesión de sexo.

 

-Oliver- Murmuro con dificultad el castaño. Las manos expertas de su contraparte rozaban con delicadeza la piel desnuda y expuesta del castaño, robando  gemidos que lograban salir de sus labios. La cercanía de sus caderas era excitante para ambos, un vaivén lento las fusionaba, rozando sus miembros por encima de la estorbosa ropa.

 

Con una sorprendente delicadeza el rubio desabotonaba el saco de vestir de su compañero, quien se estremecía y rogaba porque fuera más rápido, así tenga que destrozar su ropa con los dientes, qué importaba a esas alturas, ahora su cuerpo rogaba por ser tomado por el contrario. Por fin, y después de unos tortuosos minutos, el castaño estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, totalmente excitado y jadeante, rogando por ser tocado por las manos del rubio. Éste por su parte se limitaba a admirar el escultural cuerpo de su ¿Pareja?, con una mirada lobuna que se desviaba rápidamente hacia el sur, rogando por poder ver a través de la ropa, pero limitando sus caricias, sin tocar de la cintura para abajo, centrándose en el torso y abdomen del que ahora estaba a su merced.

 

Con toda la extensión de su mano acaricio el miembro erguido del castaño, deleitándose con los cuantiosos pero silenciosos gemidos que se permitía liberar. Sus labios se dieron a la tarea de besar toda la extensión de la piel visible, dejando pequeñas mordidas a su paso, e inevitablemente un ligero rastro de saliva, que ahora hacía brillar la piel de Hal.

 

-No muerdas- Le recrimino el castaño, pero el desbordante deseo que emitía su voz le dio a entender todo lo contrario a su amante, quien a su vez dejo marcas más grandes y profundas, solo para molestar al castaño, pero en su lugar se gano un sonoro y ronco gemido, que le alentó a seguir con su tarea, arrancando muchos más, variando entre los lugares que dejaba la pequeña marca de "Posesión".

 

Sus labios se separaron de la piel desnuda, pero con rapidez se conectaron con los carnosos labios del castaño, tomándolo por sorpresa, ahogando un inminente gemido con el pasional beso que le entregaba. Sus labios rogaban por no separarse, y una juguetona lengua pedía permiso para adentrarse a la cavidad bucal del contrario, permiso que fue rápidamente aceptado, abriendo ligeramente los labios en señal de obvia aceptación y deseo de profundizar el beso.

 

Las manos nunca se separaron de la tersa piel de Hal, y siguieron con su labor de tocar y estimular partes exactas de su cuerpo. Con la yema de sus dedos rozaba los endurecidos pezones del castaño, moviendo en círculos sus dígitos, estimulando esa zona que sabía de sobra que aumentaba su libido. Los gemidos nunca se pudieron escuchar, pues los protagonistas seguían devorándose la boca uno al otro, ahogando los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta. Con delicadeza separaron sus rostros, cortando el lujurioso y mojado beso, aunque los labios ligeramente hinchados del rubio todavía podían y querían dar más placer al contrario y a sí mismo.

 

Bajo lentamente besando con delicadeza el labio inferior de Hal, siguiendo un camino de besos que desemboco en el cuello expuesto de éste. El rubio no pudo soportar la copiosa necesidad de besar la piel exquisitamente expuesta, empezando por una delicada sección de besos para eliminar toda desesperación de su cuerpo. La delicadeza se vio afectada al dar la primera mordida, débil y ligera mordida, pero mucho más brusca si lo comparamos con los besos antes dados.

 

Las mordidas dejaban sutiles marcas dependiendo de qué tan fuertes fueran, algún descuido por parte del rubio lo llevo a usar el exceso de fuerza, dejando una gran mordida, que asemejaba a un chupetón, inevitablemente se ganó un ligero grito por parte de su contraparte, aunque inesperadamente venía acompañado de varios gemidos estruendosos. Una ligera queja salio de los labios de Hal, pero sonaron como murmullos intangibles a los oídos de Oliver, quien seguían el la tarea de devorar cada centímetro de piel nívea que se encontrara con sus labios.

 

Su mano izquierda dejo de estimular el pezón de Jordan, en su lugar lo sustituyo la traviesa boca del rubio, quien no dudo en usar su lengua, y rápidamente se dejaron escuchar los (Cada vez más estruendosos) Gemidos y jadeos del castaño, quien sucumbía ante la vergüenza de ser tan delicado ante las hábiles manos de su contraparte, el sonrojo que se dibujaba en su rostro parecía tonarse más carmesí cada segundo, logrando la adorable tonalidad que asemejaba un tomate. Se llevo la mano directo a su boca, mordiéndose dos dígitos, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no ser tan ruidoso, aunque poco o nada le había servido aquello.

 

-No- Manifestó el rubio, tocando la mano del castaño, quien lo miro con ligera confusión- Me refiero a que quiero escucharte- Se explicó, y con un poco de fuerza logro separar la mano de su boca, deleitando su vista ante el hermoso y excitante espectáculo que podía vislumbrar. Siguió con su tarea, ahora siendo él el más extasiado gracias a lo gemidos que ya no eran tratados de ahogar, y se oían libres para satisfacción de ambos. Con su lengua bajo por el torso del oji-marrón, dejando apropósito un grueso camino de saliva, que guiaba directo a los pantalones que no podían disimular la monumental erección que su dueño portaba, su lengua jugó un poco con el ombligo de su amante, lamiendo la circunferencia de éste y dando pequeñas laminas al interior, llenando de concupiscencia la acción.

 

Con sus dos manos desabrocho con rapidez el pantalón del contrario, bajándolo delicadamente en un movimiento tortuosamente lento, hasta que el cinturón y toda la vestimenta tocaran el suelo, dejando un cuerpo semi-desnudo cubierto solo por una fina tela, humedecida por unas gotas de fluido preseminal, se extasió ante la excitante vista que el castaño le ofrecía, siendo un gemido todo lo que necesitaba para desencadenar los bajos deseos que carcomían al rubio.  

 

Con la palma de su mano acaricio el bulto que se escondía entre el ropaje del castaño, gozando la sensación de sentir el miembro erguido y palpitante entre sus manos, percibiendo los gemidos mezclados con ligeras maldiciones etéreas, que pasaban a ligeros gritos cuando aplicaba fuerza a sus movimientos. Sin resistirlo bajó la última prenda que cubría la intimidad de Hal, dejando totalmente desnudo a su amante, dando un aire de vulnerabilidad que me mezclaba con la lujuria del ambiente. Tomo con firmeza el miembro rígido, sin esperar protesta o permiso previo, movió su mano en un frenético vaivén que de arriba abajo,  disfrutando con excitación los gemidos y palabras que salían a gritos del contrario, quien por su parte moría de placer ante la fogosidad del acto, forzando a su cuerpo a reaccionar de manera distinta, para que sus gemidos no alertaran a algún curioso que rodara la zona.

 

Los gemidos del castaño fueron levemente apaciguados por dos dígitos en su boca, pidiendo ser bañados en saliva para la acción que conocían muy bien, sin pensarlo los lamió con lascivia, disfrutando el sabor de estos usando su lengua para recorrer cada centímetro de la piel que pedía ser lamida. Paso su lengua sobre uno como si se tratara de una paleta, disfrutándola con los ojos cerrados como si de verdad tuviera un sabor dulce. Terminando su acción, repitiendo lo mismo con el segundo dedo, sin bajar el nivel de lujuria, bañando ambos dedos en abundante saliva, que en esté caso serviría como un primitivo lubricante, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

 

Las humedecidas yemas de los dedos apenas y friccionaban su superficie con la piel del contrario, dibujando un camino imaginario por todo su torso y abdomen, llegando inevitablemente hacia su desnudo miembro, el cual no le presto la mayor atención, pues su otra mano era la encargada de aquello, pero si atendió con ligeras caricias la cabeza rojiza y sensible. Bajo aun más y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la entrada del castaño entre sus dedos, la expresión extasiada de Hal cambio ligeramente a una más ofuscada, marcada con una ligera muca y un jadeo, todo eso al sentir un primer dígito en su interior. Éste se movía lentamente, lubricando su entrada, haciendo un movimiento circular para apaciguar el ligero dolor que esto le pudiera causar al castaño, un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento de cadera le indico que estaba listo para el siguiente dígito, que no tardo en introducir, obligando a su contraparte a taparse la boca con su mano para evitar gemir estruendosamente. Los gemidos que lograban escapar de su garganta sonaban fuertes y ligeramente roncos, excitando al rubio que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, embelesado en su tarea, disfrutando a su máximo esplendor la vista que le ofrecía su dulce amante.

 

Sus dígitos entraban y salían con delicadeza, sorprendente delicadeza, cuidando que sus movimientos fueran lentos, para no dañar de ninguna manera a su amante, se separaban con poco fuerza haciendo todo para dilatar y preparar la entrada rosada del castaño, arrancando jadeos que lo dejaban sin aire. Segundos después Hal dejó su semblante ofuscado, y ahora mostraba la más pura sensación de deseo y placer, moviendo sus caderas al compás de los dedos de su amante, acortando el espacio que había entre ellos, restregando su cuerpo en la máxima señal de deseo, rogando por ser tomado en ese mismo instante, sin más preparación o dilación.

 

La lascivia toco su cúspide, borrando toda sensatez en la mente de Oliver, obligando a su cuerpo a satisfacer sus más bajos deseos, retirando sus dígitos de una manera brusca, que obviamente logro un gruñido por parte de Hal. Se bajo los pantalones con una rapidez impresionante, perdiendo el menor tiempo posible, todo ante la mirada expectante de Hal. Su pantalón cayó directo al suelo gracias a la gravedad, quedando en simple ropa interior, la cual no tardo en retirar, dejando libre su miembro, que estaba listo para su tarea.

 

 Escupió en la palma de su mano, restregando el liquido transparente en su miembro, siendo la saliva y el fluido preseminal sus únicos lubricantes, moviendo sus dígitos sobre su miembro estimulándolo y poniéndolo más firme (Si es que era posible) Posando su cuerpo entre las piernas del castaño, quien temblaba ante cada pequeño tacto que tenía con el rubio. Levantando una de sus piernas y llevándola a su hombro, teniendo así una mayor facilidad para ubicarse, toco el miembro de su contraparte por última vez, moviendo sus dedos acariciando con lentitud toda la extensión de la pierna alzada del contrario. Hal tenía los ojos acuosos de puro placer, sintiendo el inminente clímax tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, aguantando de la mejor manera las poderosas sensaciones que las manos del contrario le brindaban, pequeñas gotas de líquido salino se acumulaban en sus ojos, e inevitablemente corrían libres por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Llenándolo de vergüenza al sentirse débil y vulnerable ante las acciones y la sola presencia de su amante.

 

El monumental miembro del rubio se posiciono entre las piernas del castaño, robando su aliento por momentos, la cabeza de éste rozaba con delicadeza la rojiza entrada de Hal, friccionando con poco esfuerzo sus pieles desnudas, sintiendo el éxtasis ante las poderosas sensaciones que simples roces le proporcionaban. Con un fuertemente certero golpe de caderas todo el miembro del rubio se adentro entre las calientes paredes de su amante, colocando una de sus manos en la boca de Hal, sabiendo de sobra que éste gritaría ante la intromisión, y no se equivoco, un grito fue suprimido junto una gran cantidad de gemidos agudos. Con un lento movimiento el rubio empezó sus estocadas, todo sin esperar permiso previo, pues sabía que su amante quedaría en un embriagante trancé ante el placer.

 

Las paredes internas del castaño se contraían levemente gracias al desbordante placer que su cuerpo sentía. Haciendo gemir a su contraparte, que sentía las paredes aprisionar su miembro, succionando éste de una manera tortuosamente placentera, obligando al rubio a morder su labio inferior evitando soltar gemido alguno. Las estocadas seguían lentas y con un vaivén que desesperaba a ambos, haciendo que rogaran por aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, más el rubio no se permitía ir más rápido, pues pensaba en algún daño que le pudiera causar a su amante. La mano seguía impidiendo los gemidos del castaño, más permitía que pequeñas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, dibujando un camino imaginario que cruzaba sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la mano que aprisionaba su boca.

 

El ritmo se volvió más rápido, arrancando gemidos por parte de ambos, sin importar los esfuerzos que éstos hacían para ahogarlos. El miembro del rubio salio por completo de su amante, solo para darse la libertad de volver a penetrarlo, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente como para sacar un grito tan fuerte que no pudo ser callado por la mano del activo. Retiro su mano y se dio a la tarea de seguir con sus constantes estocadas, deleitando su oído ante los gemidos agudos y estruendosos que su amante emitía con libertad. Su miembro se adentraba con facilidad entre las paredes internas del castaño, tocando el punto que sabía de sobra que lo volvía loco. Un gemido ronco fue el resultado que obtuvo, como el mejor intensivo siguió tocando su próstata, dejando al castaño sin oportunidad que reprimir o disminuir sus gemidos (Casi gritos).

 

Sus cuerpos estaban lo más unidos posible, y el sonido se sus pieles chocando era lo único que acompañaba a los gemidos y jadeos que ambos espetaban. Con las manos libres el rubio tomo de las caderas a su amante, usandolas para propinar estocadas más fuertes y profundas, haciendo (Inevitablemente) Temblar al oji-marrón que sucumbir ante cada penetración certera que afectaba su próstata. El ritmo era mucho más rápido y desesperado que en un inicio, siendo las estocadas frenéticas y rudas, borrando la gentileza y delicadeza que alguna vez hubo. Sus cuerpos se entregaban al éxtasis extremo del momento, olvidando toda clase de pensamientos que no fuesen relacionados con ese acto. En un momento el miembro de Oliver salio por completo de su amante, teniendo por respuesta una sorprendente protesta en alto, siendo un gruñido su acompañante, al igual de un ceño fruncido en su carmesí rostro.

 

El castaño no tuvo tiempo para recriminarle en voz alta, cuando fue girado con brusquedad quedando con el rostro al suelo y las rodillas apoyadas en éste, no logro procesar aquello, de verdad su mente pensó muy lento, ahora las manos del rubio los sujetaban de la cintura con fuerza recelosa, marcando ligeramente sus dedos en la piel del castaño. Con fuerza desmedida adentro su palpitante miembro en el interior de su contraparte, teniendo como respuesta un sonoro y gutural grito, junto con un momento de silencio total al verse acabado su aire. Con sus nuevas fuerzas siguió con las estocadas, encontrando de nueva cuenta la próstata del contrarió, centrándose en ese pequeño punto que le arrancaba gritos de placer desmedido al castaño. Las manos del castaño se apoyaron en el suelo, sus brazos temblaban ligeramente y su cuerpo estaba en una perfecta posición en 4, con la espalda arqueada hacia adentro y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás. La posición excito de sobre manera al rubio, quien ya no pensaba con claridad y se dedicaba enteramente a su lujuriosa labor. Entrando y saliendo con fuerza, tocando el cielo al sentir espasmos que apretaban su miembro, succionan por completo aquel pedazo de carne palpitante.

 

Hal se sentía en el cielo mismo, con su vista ya borrosa tenía el placer en su cúspide, sentía que prontamente le llagaría el tan esperado orgasmo, más no se equivoco. Una corriente eléctrica empezó por su columna, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo, culminando en un ligero calor en la parte baja de su abdomen, todos y cada unos de sus músculos se tensaron, su boca se abrió más no soltó sonido alguno, su vista se torno oscura y sintió un líquido ligeramente espesó salir a presión de la punta de su miembro. Su espalda se arqueo al máximo y por fin se permitió soltar el grito que su boca se había negado a soltar momentos antes. Ligeros hilos de saliva salían se su boca, empezando por la comisura se sus labios, recorriendo un camino imaginario que corría hasta llegar a su cuello y perderse en sus clavículas.

 

El orgasmo contrajo las paredes internas del castaño, aprisionando y succionando el miembro del rubio con rudeza, un ligero grito salió de los labios del activo, quien sucumbió ante el embriagante placer que la estrechez de la entrada del castaño de brindaba. Sensaciones similares sufrieron los dos cuerpos, y con una última y certera estocada, culmino el acto llegando al orgasmo que estaba esperando, un gemido ronco y una vibración en todo su cuerpo fue suficiente para acabar dentro de se amante, llenando su interior con un abundante líquido blanco semi-espeso. El calor en la parte baja de su vientre se amaino y de pronto todos sus músculos se relajaron al máximo, teniendo la respiración agitada e irregular de ambos como único sonido que era posible escuchar. Segundos bastaron para estar en total relajación, la respiración de ambos cuerpos se habían tranquilizado y ahora eran un ligero sonido casi imperceptible.

 

Con delicadeza el rubio salió del interior de castaño, dejando espacio entre sus cuerpos, cosa que no le había gustado, pero no podía seguir en esa posición durante mucho tiempo. Se levanto con una tenue dificultad, sus piernas temblaban sutilmente y apenas podían sostener el peso del rubio, quien frunció el ceño al sentirse un poco vulnerable. Movió un poco las piernas librándose del molesto temblor, quedando parado con firmeza y sin miedo a caer por un tambaleo, con una rapidez digna de Green Arrow, buscó con la mirada toda la ropa en el suelo, colocándose su vestimenta (La cual no era mucha) Antes de tomar la del castaño, quien seguía en una especie de trance y no se había movido ni un centímetro. Éste movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, retomando la compostura, intentando levantarse, más sus piernas no dieron nada de sí, y cayó directo al suelo al primer intento.

 

Oliver reacciono tarde y no pudo detener la caída de su amante, quien por suerte reacciono y detuvo ligeramente la caída al poner sus manos frete a él, llevándose éstas el mayor impacto. Con ayuda de Oliver, Hal logró ponerse de pie, un fuerte dolor en la parte baja lo hacía quejarse, no por el dolor en sí, sino por la vergüenza que sufría al sentirse débil y vulnerable. De nueva cuenta el sonrojo que aun no se borraba de su rostro aumento aumento tornándose a un fuerte color carmesí.

 

Se vistió, poniéndose cada una de las prendas que le ofrecía Oliver, todo evitando la mirada divertida del contrario, que se divertía al verlo ruborizado.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

-¿Dónde estaban chicos?- La pregunta del súper hombre les tomo por sorpresa, tomando en cuenta que los interrogados ignoraban su presencia.

 

-Estábamos rezando- Espetó Hal con mucha rapidez, diciendo obviamente lo primero que cruzara por su cabeza. Oliver lo miro con confusión, pues era la peor escusa que alguna vez escucho.

 

-Ah, eso es bueno supongo- Les contesto el kriptoniano, dudando un poco al percatarse de su rara forma de actuar, pero su inocencia no le permitía pensar en lo de verdad habían hecho. Además, estaban en una iglesia, no sería raro que las personas recen.

 

-Diana se va a molestar con ustedes, y Lois también, técnicamente se desaparecieron, se supone que los más importante hoy es su casamiento, pero ustedes ni siquiera estuvieron cuando se dieron el beso- Les recrimino al ver que estos no comentaban nada. Con cierto enfado pues sus dos mejores amigas se casaban y sus mejores amigos perecían desaparecer de un momento a otro.

 

-Estuvimos presentes la mayor parte- Espetaron al unisonó, defendiéndose de las acusaciones del contrario. Aunque éste tuviese la razón.

 

-Sí pero...- El súper hombre fue interrumpido por un murciélago enojado, que lo calló de repente con su entrada un poco dramática.

 

-¡Ustedes!- Vocifero, señalándolos a Oliver y a Hal con el dedo, respectivamente- Diana los va a matar ¿Cómo se les ocurre tener tener sexo, en una iglesia, en la boda de su mejor amiga?- Les acusó en un tono más bajo para no llamar mucho la atención, ya que solo requería la del rubio y el castaño.

 

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le preguntó Oliver, dejando la faceta de inocente para saciar la curiosidad que nació en él al escuchar la declaración del murciélago. 

 

-No necesito súper poderes para saber que cuando dos personas como ustedes se van a un lugar oscuro y apartado es para tener sexo- El rostro de Hal se ruborizo de nuevo, aunque está vez Superman también había cambiado a un color bermellón. El calor estaba quemando sus mejillas, posiblemente sería el día que más veces se tiño su rostro de un color rojizo.

 

-¡Oliver! ¡Hal!- La voz de dos féminas de escucharon, era un grito con furia en perfecta sincronía, Oh no, pensaron los mencionados, y con la misma velocidad que había cobrado color su rostro, con la misma la perdía y se volvía pálido, consolado al ver como el rostro de Oliver también había perdido color.

 

 -¡Están muertos!-

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, pareja extraña pero me encanta, es ligero el Superbat y el Diana/Lois ya que no es la pareja principal. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden pasar por mis demás fics. Si tiene alguna idea para un Fic díganla, me gusta casi cualquier pareja, y todas las ideas las acepto. Compartan, dejen sus comentarios y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.   
> Por cierto: ¿Les gusto el lemmon? ¿Qué cambiarían o modificarían?


End file.
